


The Princess in Centre Tower

by completelyhopeless



Category: The Pretender
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Gen, this is kind of odd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 14:36:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2815625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/completelyhopeless/pseuds/completelyhopeless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A slightly fairy tale look at Miss Parker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Princess in Centre Tower

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Leni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leni/gifts).



> For the prompt: _[any. any. She's got a wall around her nobody can climb. She lets her ladder down for those who really shine.](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/572985.html?thread=80119097#)_

* * *

Miss Parker was a princess in a tower. The tower was called the Centre. The dragon guarding her varied. Sometimes it was her father. Sometimes it was Mr. Raines. Sometimes it was Lyle. Sometimes it was Bridget. Mr. Cox. Or just faceless, nameless sweepers.

No one can reach her, most don't dare to try.

Sometimes heroes got close to the princess. One was a wise wizard who remembered the queen. One was a strange man who rambled like he was half-insane. The other was a prince who had run from his own tower. His dungeon.

The princess was unreachable, by her choice and by the dragon's.

Sometimes, though, she let the heroes in, helped them as they helped her, and secretly they all hoped that one day she could leave the tower with the rest of them.


End file.
